1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motor modules and, particularly, to a voice coil motor (VCM) module.
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs are now widely used in camera modules for driving the camera modules to focus. To shield the VCMs from being interfered by external electromagnetic fields, metal shells are employed. Such a shell typically includes a casing and a cover. The casing defines an opening. In assembly, a VCM is housed by the casing by inserting the VCM into the casing via the opening. Then, the opening is covered by the cover using curable adhesive. Thereby, the VCM is enclosed in the shell. However, combining strength provided by the curable adhesive is low. Therefore, the casing and the cover may easily separate from each other upon impact with other objects.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a VCM module, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.